Yuna Gippal Tidus
by Final Fantasy H II
Summary: Yuna discovers something funny about Gippal...


Hi, again. Quick on-off story. Really rubbish and the timeline sucks and could only work with a prayer and a whistle (a Yevon prayer of course) Normal disclaimer applies.  
  
Yuna looked up at the corrugated iron contentedly, allowing her eyes to find patterns, words and symbols in the crude ceiling above her.  
  
It was just as Paine had said. Tidus hadn't returned. Yuna found that that didn't bother her any more, Remembering the reason she smiled, like the cat that got the cream. Well, at some point during the night she had swallowed some cream.  
  
Yuna rolled over and hugged the leader of the Machine Faction's back, burying her smile in his warm flesh. Something about him was troubling her. She couldn't remember if it was something he had said or done but she was pretty sure it had something to do with him.  
  
Two days ago the Gullwings had flown out to Bikanel for some help in removing some heavy machina. Paine had to be practically dragged and Rikku was, well, to say off the plane first would be an understatement. After 3 months she was practically desperate to see her other friends. Not to mention go to the toilet. Paine had sat down on the edge of the ramp, much to the amusement of the other Al Bheds. Yuna had joined her.  
  
"You coming?"  
  
"You go ahead if you want, Yuna." She had replied, not looking at her.  
  
"You ok?"  
  
Paine sighed and walked back into the ships interior with Yuna following. Paine walked over to and past the bar, half sitting half leaning on the air conditioning unit that had been installed in the near-tidy prep area. Yuna joined her, casting her eye around the bar. The interior was dully lit to keep the temperature cool. Unfortunately, since it was midday and the ship was parked funny so strong sunshine blazed through the upstairs window, heating all metal it touched.  
  
"Are you ok, Paine?" She had asked again, drawing another annoyed sigh from the other girl.  
  
"Yes" Paine had said, piercing Yuna with her crimson stare.  
"Well, it's just that, umm, ever since we mentioned going to Bikanel you've kinda been acting funny." Yuna said, trying not to sound like she was prying.  
  
"Yuna, look at me. We're sphere hunters. I really don't want to go and play in the sand." Paine said, folding her arms over her chest, sarcastic as ever.  
  
"Look, Rikku apologised to you about buying the wrong SPF number and getting you burned-"  
  
"-It's not about that." Paine said, walking off, leaving Yuna to try and figure out what was bugging Paine. Apart from Rikku. And her sunburn. And people in general.  
  
Yuna had foolishly tried to follow Paine up to the deck and make her talk.  
  
"Paine!" She had called, marching purposefully towards her.  
  
"Just leave me alone, Yuna!" Was the reply she had got. Stupidly Yuna had carried on walking and kicked Paine in the back on a particularly bad spot of sunburn.  
  
"What the-" Paine had started, whirling round to grab Yuna's arm, much to the amusement of the Al Bhed 'workmen'.  
  
"Wayy! Knock her senseless!" On of them jeered, whistling approvingly.  
  
I just got into the rhythm of twisting Yuna's arm behind her back when she started prying when Gippal flew up onto the bridge and hauled Yuna away from me.  
  
"Hey, hey, hey, ladies!" He called, trying on restoring peace. Yeah, right. I thought.  
  
"It's gonna take more than a one-eyes Al Bhed to keep me off her." I said, starting towards her.  
  
"Paine!" He said, moving from Yuna's side and restraining me.  
  
"Let me go!!"  
  
"No!" He let me go with a grunt and went back to Yuna. I watched his performance boredly. After checking she was ok he looked back at me.  
  
And he knew he was rumbled.  
  
"I wonder where Yunie is." A little voice says, interrupting my thoughts. But it's ok, I don't want to think any more. I rolled over to face her, wondering whether to tell her.  
  
"She's with a friend." I say, placing my words carefully, drawing my blanket up to my eyes so that she would not see my face.  
  
"...Gippal's our friend, too!" Rikku said, sitting up, looking over at me.  
  
"Sort of."  
  
"'Sort of'?" She says, switching the light on unexpectedly. I hide under the blankets until I've got used to it.  
  
"Ohh, you're sunburn looks bad, Penny. What do you mean 'sort of'?"  
  
"Of course it's bad I'm burned and I'm Paine not Penny and you've met him before only under another name."  
  
"You mean he's-"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"But-but.-"  
  
In the quiet of the room Yuna figures it out, not looking at the idea directly, as if it's a soap bubble that would burst. Instead she allows the idea to come to her.  
  
"I know." She says, giving him a squeeze.  
  
"What's that, then?"  
  
"There never was a 'Tidus' was there?" She said, looking at the scar on his shoulderblade that had given him away.  
  
"Err, ah, well, no."  
  
"Hang on, you went out with Rikku!"  
  
"Before you!"  
  
"And you met Paine and everybody in the Crimson Squad when we were at Mushroom Rock Road – "  
  
"– Yeah, when we were waiting for Lulu to get over that tummy bug! I didn't sign up for it.."  
  
"How the fuck did you get to the desert to speak to Auron?"  
  
"Quick change of clothing..."  
  
"But you came from Zanarkand?"  
  
"But I came from Zanarkand."  
  
"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER?!?!?" Yuna shouted, beating the holy, hell out of every part of him she could reach.  
  
"Err, Gippal?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"The other eye...?"  
  
"Just glass baby-love."  
  
"Eww."  
  
Right, this was not supposed to be taken seriously but I fancied writing my thoughts down (again). Review and tell me how awful this was. 


End file.
